As I Lay Me Down
by goldengreaser
Summary: It's been over a year since The Outsiders and Ponyboy hasn't been feeling all too well lately. He doesn’t think much about it until he clasps at a track meet
1. I'm Not Sick

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_**. **Its plot and characters belong to SE Hinton. _The One Last Wish_ Series is by Lurlane McDaniel. Although this is not a crossover a lot of my ideas for this fic came from the book _Someone Dies Someone Lives_ in that series.**

**December 1967**

Ponyboy Curtis hadn't been feeling too hot lately. He'd been very tired and short of breath for the past five weeks. It was getting worse. He wasn't worried though. It was December and he always got a cold or the flu around that time His mom had used say that you could set your calendar by two things: Soda doing some crazy stunt and getting hurt and Ponyboy having his December flu bug. Sometimes the bug varied. One year the young greaser even had the chicken pops.

**Ponyboy's POV-** "Wake up kiddo. It's Saturday, you have a track meet." I groaned. Golly but I was tired.

"Five more minutes." I begged. Of course I should have known better. Asking for five minutes of sleeping in at my house was like asking for a miracle, a miracle that never would happen. I needed it though, I didn't have any energy.

"Ponyboy Curtis if you're not out of bed and dressed in ten minutes you're going to be late!" Darry yelled. Did he have to yell so load? I groaned again and opened my eyes.

The garish light coming from my window almost gave me a headache it was so bright. I had to blink quite a few times to get used to it. Heaving a sigh I through my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

It took me all of about five minutes to slip on my warm up pants and jacket. I slipped on my worn out converses. I gasped for air a second. I really needed to stop smoking. It wasn't doing me any good, especially with this flu bug I can't shake. Still I shouldn't be this weak.

I slothily made my way to the living room not wanting to think about how bad I was going to louse up my meet today. Soda came up behind me and spun me around. I really wasn't up for rough housing but I couldn't let my brothers know this. If they knew I was sick I couldn't run today and boy did I want to run.

"You okay Pony? You look kind of sick. You're yellow." Soda asked. I nodded and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine will you stop worrying so much. You're gonna have more grey hairs then Darry if you don't." I joked trying to steady my breathing.

"You want to say that again little buddy?" I bit my lip and turned around. Just my luck. Darry was standing right behind me with his arms crossed wearing a very stern look. I tried to give him an innocent look like Soda usually gives Darry when he's in trouble.

"Just kidding Darry." I wheezed. Darry gave me a concerned look. Oh great, I thought, here comes the lecture.

"Maybe you don't need to run today kiddo. You do look sick."

I rolled my eyes and tried to give a confident smile. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Let me run. Come on we got to cream Grapeview today. The team needs me." I begged.

Soda and Darry exchanged glances which meant they were secretly discussing something. Sometimes I wonder if my brothers aren't telepathic.

Darry gave me one more quick look and then sighed. "You can run today but if you end up sick don't come crying to me." I nodded.

_One Hour Later…_

**Reader's POV-** Ponyboy's brothers watched eagerly from the stands as their brother took his place for his first race of the day. He looked kind of flushed and sick but they tried not to think about it. If Ponyboy said he was okay to run he was okay.

Down on the track Ponyboy felt very wrong. He couldn't catch his breath. _Bang_! The starting gun blared off and the racers ran. A panting Ponyboy, who was usually was extremely fast, was far behind. All of a sudden he clasped not being able to breath.

Their was pandemonium as people rushed to help Ponyboy. Franticly his brothers pushed through the crowd to get to their brother.


	2. The Hospital

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_**. **Its plot and characters belong to SE Hinton. _The One Last Wish_ Series is by Lurlane McDaniel. Although this is not a crossover a lot of my ideas for this fic came from the book _Someone Dies Someone Lives_ in that series.**

**December 1967**

**Soda's Pov-** I reached Pony first. "Get Out of the way. I'm his brother let me through!" I yelled. These People were idiots. They wouldn't budge. I wanted to slap all of them.

This was my brother who had clasped. The least they could do was to let me through. Darry finally made it. I knew they would listen to him. Darry's pretty big and has a firm voice.

"Hey let us through." He yelled. Sure enough people listened. What I saw surprised and sickened me.

Ponyboy lay sprawled on the ground gasping for air. He was barley conscious but he looked sacred. If it were me I'd be scared too.

I knelt down and pushed his hair back. "SSshhh, it's going to be okay Pony. Darry and I are here. We're gonna get you to a hospital." I said.

Darry came over. He had yelled for someone to call ambulance. He got down right beside me and moved Ponyboy so he was laying flat on his back.

"Just stay with me buddy. Stay with me." He begged.

Behind us there were a lot of murmurs from the crowd. They were gossiping about my brother and saying things about how the little greaser was probably on drugs or something.

I whipped around. I'm a nice guy but nobody just nobody says that about my brother.

"Listen to me right now. You don't ever, ever say that about my brother, ya here. Pony has never ever done anything like that in his life!" I yelled. Darry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy Pepsi-Cola. Don't waste your time on them. We know Pony's not a drugie."

I nodded. Sirens sounded in the distance and I knew an ambulance had finally arrived.

_Two Hours Later…_

Darry and I were in the room with Ponyboy who was barley awake. He was so sick looking. His skin was yellow and his lips had a bluish tint to them. We hadn't heard from a doctor yet.

So far all that had happened was that Pony's vitals had been taken, a nurse took some of his blood and he was put on oxygen. The oxygen mask made my brother look five years younger.

Darry had noticed this too; I knew it by the look on his face. He was wearing a helpless look like he didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to do it. It was the only sign of weakness my brother ever showed.

I sighed and pushed back Ponyboy's hair. "Did I ever tell you about the time Steve got his head stuck in a fence?" I asked.

Pony had been three at the time and I doubted if he'd remember it. It was an amusing story and since he hated hospitals so much I knew it would cheer him.

"Nope." He said softly.

I smiled. "Well Steve and I had been friends for about two months. We were walking by this house, the one behind Old Lady Johnson's. Well the fence had a hole in it. It was just big enough for a head to go through. We had been playing dare or double dare. It was Steve's turn. I double dared him to stick his head in that fence. Steve did it and couldn't get it out. Well Old Lady Johnson had this huge golden retriever who about licked Steve half to death. By the time the fire department got him out it was like Steve had taken a bath. That's why his head's like it is too."

Ponyboy smiled slightly. I had succeeded. I heard footsteps and looked up. It was the doctor. He smiled a fake smile. I hate doctor's smiles. They are always fake. What does anybody in a hospital have to be happy about.

He shook Darry's and my hands. "I'm Doctor Wallace. I'm a cardiologist. I'd like to keep Ponyboy here a couple of tests…"


	3. A Scary Time

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_**. **Its plot and characters belong to SE Hinton. _The One Last Wish_ Series is by Lurlane McDaniel. Although this is not a crossover a lot of my ideas for this fic came from the book _Someone Dies Someone Lives_ in that series.**

**December 1967**

**Darry's Pov-** I looked at the doctor and then at my brothers. Both looked worried. Soda looked scared out of his mind and Ponyboy looked much the same. I had to keep my cool. If not for them then for me.

"What kind of tests are you talking about Doctor Wallace?" I asked using a calm voice I often used in situations such as these. It masked the fear and helplessness I always felt when things like this occurred.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Curtis. We'll be keeping Ponyboy four a few days. There are some things that concern me."

"What kind of things?" Soda asked slowly. I gave him an angry look. I could tell Ponyboy was scared enough. I didn't want him more stressed out then he had to be.

"I'm concerned with Ponyboy's heart. He is showing signs that are not to good. This is why we're going to perform a heat and lung biopsy and some blood work along with a few x-rays."

I looked at Ponyboy. You had to know him to see the fear in his eyes but it was there. I could tell. His eyes were wide and a bit watery and his lip was poked inward. Finally he spoke.

"What exactly is a biopsy?" my brother's voice was soft, tired. I was glad at least that Soda was beside him holding his hands.

"I'm glad you asked Ponyboy. Well for one thing it is a form of surgery but don't worry you won't feel it while it's being done. You'll be put under anesthesia; it'll be like going to sleep for a long nap. We're then going to take tissue from your heart and lungs using a large tube called an endoscope. You'll wake up about an hour later feeling a bit tired and sore. Then we'll do a few x-rays and take some blood. You'll stay overnight again and the next day we'll have the results. From there we'll talk about treatment options."

Doctor Wallace said explaining the procedure. It sounded dangerous to me.

"Are there any risks?" I asked.

I was concerned about my brother. He was awfully sick to be having any kind of surgery.

"As with any operation there are some risks especially with Ponyboy's fragile health but I assure you that a biopsy is a perfectly normal procedure and that any chance of a mistake is rare. I'm positive Ponyboy will be fine through this."

I nodded asked to be alone with my brothers.

Two Hours Later… 

I was staying with Ponyboy while Soda went to the restroom and to call the guys. It was going to be a long night. Ponyboy was half asleep and I was stroking his hair.

Before my parents died whenever one of us was sick my mother would stroke our hair and whisper nonsense things into our ears. Sometimes she'd tell us stories.

Dad would give us massages and make soup and if we could stomach it something sweet. That is why I knew that having his hair stroked was a comfort to Ponyboy.

"Hey Ponyboy when you get out of here do you want to me to make you some of my spicy chili that you love so much?" I asked.

My brother took a deep breath of hair from his oxygen. He gave a tiny smile. "Mmm." He mumbled. I took that as a yes.

"I'll make it extra spicy and I'll cook anything else you want to go with it. After that we can see a movie but you got to get better okay?"

My brother nodded and fell asleep. I noticed that his breathing was shallow and raspy. I wondered how sick he might actually be.

Of course I mentally kicked myself for this. I had to be strong. Ponyboy needed me. I knew that Soda would too. Heck if my brother was sick I was going to need my strength too.

**Soda's Pov-** I sat in the bathroom of the hospital shivering. I didn't really have to wiz or nothin I was just scared out of my mind.

It sounded like the doctor was really worried about Ponyboy and people just don't collapse in a heap for no reason. Something was seriously wrong with my brother but I had no idea what.

I wanted to bawl.

So much always had to happen to Ponyboy. It was like his only purpose in life was to suffer. It didn't seem fair.

First he was born a month and a half premature. He had barley survived that. Golly he had been small too. Then when he was four he had appendicitis. His appendix actually burst while the doctors tried to take it out.

When he was thirteen we lost our parents. I was sixteen and needed my parents still but Ponyboy was practically still a little kid. He was lost with out them. Of course there was that Windrexvill mess last year and now this. It just wasn't fair.

I heaved a sigh and walked out of the stall. I made my way to the sink so I could wash my face. I didn't want my brothers to see that I had been crying; they had enough to worry about.

After washing my face I walked to the payphone to call Steve and Two-Bit. They were like brothers to Darry, Ponyboy and I. They deserved to know that Ponyboy was sick besides he might want them there tomorrow.

I called Two-Bit's house. His mother picked up. "Hello Matthews Household Carol speaking." I gulped.

"Mrs. Carol this is Sodapop Curtis." I said my voice shaking.

"Soda? What's wrong dear?" she asked.

I told her about Ponyboy. "Can you tell Two-Bit for me. Ask him to go to room 421."

"Of course dear. Poor Pony. I'll tell him. You make sure that if you need anything, anything at all you call me."

"Yes Mame think you bye."

Next I dialed the DX station. I had the day off but Steve didn't.

"Hello DX Station Steve Randle speaking."

I gulped. "Steve this is Soda."

"Soda, Soda what's wrong?" he asked. My best friend always knew when something was wrong; he knew me too well not too.

"Pony, he's sick. He collapsed at his track meet and he aint breathing right. The doctors are doing a biopsy tomorrow. I'm scared."

"I'll be over to the hospital as soon as I get off. What room is the kid in?"

"421. It's in the pediatric ward. Glory Steve he's just a kid."

**Steve's POV-** Soda sure was upset. "I'm sure he's fine Soda. You know hospitals they always make a big deal out of everything. I'll bet the kid has the flu or something." I said trying to cheer up my best buddy.

"I guess so. Please come soon." I smiled.

"I'll be there an hour from now when I get off."

"Thanks." Soda said.

"Don't mention it buddy. Just don't have a cow before I get there."

I hung up with a sigh. I felt sorry for Sodapop. He was scared out of his mind. I've known him for ten years and I know him like a book.

I'm not crazy about Soda's younger brother, far from it. He annoys the crap out of me. Soda practically thinks the kid hung the moon. I don't think I hate the kid, he is my buddy and all but I would be nice to have my best friend to myself for once. I don't won't the kid to be sick or nothing I just want him to give me some alone time with Soda.


	4. A grim diognouses

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_**. **Its plot and characters belong to SE Hinton. _The One Last Wish_ Series is by Lurlane McDaniel. Although this is not a crossover a lot of my ideas for this fic came from the book _Someone Dies Someone Lives_ in that series.**

**December 1967**

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_**. **Its plot and characters belong to SE Hinton. _The One Last Wish_ Series is by Lurlane McDaniel. Although this is not a crossover a lot of my ideas for this fic came from the book _Someone Dies Someone Lives_ in that series.**

**December 1967**

**Pony's Pov-** I woke up and it was daylight. Soda was asleep clutching my hand and Darry was sitting in a chair beside me with his head on the bed. I was awfully tired but I knew the doctor would be up here soon dragging me away for that biopsy.

Steve and Two-Bit had come by last night and promised that they would see me afterwards. I was glad for it. To tell the truth I was scared to death. I hadn't been worried about being sick before I collapsed yesterday but now I was positively terrified. People don't get tests done for nothing.

Soda stirred a bit. His brown eyes met mine. He gave my hand a squeeze. "How ya feelin kiddo?" he asked.

I gave a soft smile. It was all I felt like giving. "Been better." I joked half-heartedly. Soda gave me a sad look.

"And you'll be better again." He said confidently. I wish I had his confidence but I don't.

Darry woke up then. "Mornin." He said. I nodded.

"You scared kiddo?" Darry asked

Of course I was. How could I not be?

"I'm not really." I lied. I'm a good liar.

There was some commotion and some orderlies walked in with a gurney. "Well Ponyboy it's time." I gulped and looked at my brothers. Two of the orderlies came towards me. Darry stopped them.

"I'll put him on it." He said. They nodded. Gently carefully my oldest brother took the oxen tubes of me and placed me on the gurney. It occurred to me that he hadn't been that gentle with me in years.

As I was rolled down the long hallways my brothers ran alongside me each holding one of my hands.

"You'll be okay little buddy." Darry said.

"Yeha you'll be fine. We love ya kid." Soda added. I nodded.

When I got back to the OR a mask was placed over my face. "Just count to ten kid and you'll fall asleep. When you wake up this will all be over, just a bad dream."

No I thought, it will all have just begun.

**Soda's POV-** Darry and I sat in the waiting room, the gang came in. I was glad for it. I needed to have my friends with me. Two-Bit waltzed over with Steve in tow.

"Heeeeeeellllllloooow everybody!" he said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to be so cheerful twenty-four-seven?" Darry asked. He was dog tired, so was I.

"Do you always have to be so grumpy?" Steve asked sarcastically. Darry gave him a warning look and I stifled a giggle. This is why friends are important. They help you through the hard times and laugh with you through the good.

Something was telling me that we were about to have a lot of hard times a head and I just wish I could ignore that something.

It was one long night after my surgery. I was barley able to stay awake I was so tired and my chest hurt. They had me on a higher level of oxygen. It was harder to breath after that surgery. DR. Wallace said it was because of the anesthesia and the fact that I was under stress. Golly but was I under stress.

My brother and the guys were trying to keep my spirits up; they were trying their best, they really were, but it wasn't helping much. Two-Bit was trying to make me laugh, Steve and Soda were telling me stories and Darry kept vigil over us all but it didn't help, it just didn't help.

I had finally gotten to sleep when I had, you guessed it, one of my almost famous nightmares. I woke up sweating barley able to breath. Soda stroked my hair. "Easy honey, easy." I sniffled.

Darry woke up and came over. "Easy buddy. Come on breath; take a deep breath baby. Take a deep breath."

A nurse came in and asked if I was okay. Soda comforted me while Darry explained to her about my nightmares. Slowly I calmed down into a deep and peaceful sleep.

When I awoke again it was daylight and Doctor Wallace was in my room. He was talking to my brothers. I was still half asleep but I was able to make out their conversation.

"It's called cardiomyopathy, viral cardiomyopathy."

"What is that exactly?" Darry asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. Wallace looked my way. "I see Ponyboy is up. Let me explain it now." Soda and Darry looked my way. Soda was wide eyed like he had been slapped.

He walked over and grabbed my hand. I was glad for it; something told me this wasn't all that simple. I was right too.

"Your heart is a muscle. A virus has attacked your heart. It is destroying it." I gulped.


	5. Things are Only Getting Worse

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_. It belongs to SE Hinton.**

**Source is the Cardiomyapathy Association** Any information about the disease in this chapter comes from their site as well as _The Heart Disease Source Book_ by Roger S. Cicala, M.D. © 1997

Also my treatment options and life expectancy will be a tad different then today's. I have not been able to locate info from the sixties. If I am totally off the mark please tell me.

**Darry's Pov**-We all sat there dumfounded.

"Doctor Wallace can I talk to you outside?" I asked wanting to know more information but not wanting Ponyboy to get scared. That was the last thing he needed.

The doctor nodded and we stepped outside. "Can you tell me what exactly is going on?" I asked. Dr. Wallace sighed.

"Your brother is very sick I'm afraid. He is suffering from Dilated Cardiomyapathy. It is not exactly a good thing to have. I believe a virus caused it since your brother before contracting it was relatively healthy."

I nodded. "But what exactly is it?" I asked.

"Cardiomyapathy is a heart disease and I'm afraid of all Cardiomyapathy dilated is the most deadly form. The heart becomes enlarged and has difficulty pumping blood correctly and less blood is ejected. And the valves weaken making the heart eject less blood. Eventually fluid builds up on the lungs making it difficult to breath."

I took this all in. It sounded like a disease for an old man not my baby brother but I didn't argue with the diagnoses.

"What can you do about it?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Curtis that at this time there is no real cure. This is a fatal disease. You can give him respiratory therapy and meds to slow down the disease and relive symptoms but I'm afraid your brother is dying."

I gulped. Pony dying, my baby brother dying? My knees felt shaky and weak; I thought I might be sick. All his hopes, all his dreams were down the tube. All that work we had all done to stay together, all the pushing was for nothing.

I wanted to punch something, kick something, just let my emotions out but I kept cool calm and collect. I had to be the strong one. I had to be the rock, the foundation. It helped me get along in life and it kept my brothers from falling.

I licked my lips. "How, how long doc? How long does Ponyboy have?" My voice shook a little but I willed it to stay as steady as I could.

Doctor Wallace looked at me sadly. He looked like he'd want to tell me fifty or sixty years but I could tell he wasn't going to.

"If he wasn't a smoker I'd say seven or eight, maybe even nine months but since he is well I'm afraid he only has two to four months. I'm sorry I am."

Two to four months… Pony wouldn't live to see sixteen, to see the spring. I felt a tear escape. I quickly wiped it away. I had to be tuff; I had to be strong or I'd crack.

"I'll discuss treatment with you later. I think it's best you tell all this to Ponyboy." I nodded and walked in the room.

"Can you now. I want Ponyboy to decide, you know how he…"

Doc Wallace nodded. "You want him to decide how he wants to live the rest of the days he has left. I understand. Well Okay. Like I said he'd be on respiratory therapy everyday which I will teach you to do and he will take Lanoxin three times a day.

Eventually he will be bedridden and dependent on oxygen and pain medication but not yet."

I nodded and gave a sad sigh. It wasn't fair. Doctor Wallace gave me a sad smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I've seen how much that boy is loved. You take good care of him. I'm sure he'll hang on for as long as he can. Those who are loved like he is usually do."

I smiled ruefully and headed back inside the room to see my brothers.

It was time to give my brothers the dreaded news. Still I wondered. I wondered how in the world do you give somebody their death sentence. How do you tell somebody that this is the end of the line? How do you do it, especially when that somebody is your baby brother of all people?

Soda was hugging a crying, shaking Ponyboy and I knew it was only about to get worse.

"Soda, Ponyboy I need to tell you something."

"What is it Darry?" Soda asked trying not to look as worried as he did and was.

"Ponyboy is really, really sick……….

**Cliffy again (lol)**

**Thinks for your patients and understanding. It means a lot.**

**Thank you and God Bless! **


	6. A Sad Truth a Fearfull Fright

**I don't own _The Outsiders_**

**Pony's Pov-** I was lying on the sofa trying to watch TV. It had been three hours since Darry told me the news and I was so scared. I wasn't scared of dying exactly. I mean I never planned on doing it so young but I wasn't scared. 

My folks had died, Johnny and Dallas died; it wasn't scary. I was a Christian so it wasn't the uncertainty of what happened after I died that unnerved me; it was the waiting to die; the suffering.

There was nothing on so I flipped the tube off and gave a sigh. Darry walked in carrying a pill and some water.

"Medicine time Pony." He said. If you didn't know him that well you wouldn't have been able to hear the catch of sadness in his voice but I did.

I sat up and he sat beside me handing the horse pill and the water. I gulped down the nasty tasting thing and the water, took a deep breath and sighed.

Darry rubbed my back. "It's okay baby. Soda and me are going to find a cure. I won't rest until we do."

I tried to smile but it faded fast. "But there is none Doctor Wallace said…"

Darry stopped me. "He didn't look hard enough. We won't give up on you kiddo so you don't give up on us okay?"

I nodded and yawned which was an effort. "I'm gonna take a nap." Darry nodded.

He laid me down and kissed my forehead sweeping back the strands of hair just like mom and dad used to do.

It must have been about five minutes or so later. I hadn't fallen asleep yet and felt funny. I looked around the room. It seemed I had just closed my eyes and been teleported to another dimension, it seemed so weird.

I was in my home but it was in black and white. These snakes were everywhere. They started crawling all over me and then these things came. They looked like skeletons and they were trying to me. I all of a sudden couldn't breath.

**Darry's Pov- **I had been looking at my brother. He started shaking and kicking and punching like he was having a nightmare but his eyes were open and he was awake. He was barley breathing I rushed over to him.

"Pony, Ponyboy it's okay. Breath Pony please breath." I begged. I swept his hair back and begged again.

This time he grabbed my shirt and held on for dear life.

"Soda!" I yelled. "Get the oxygen tank."

My brother ran in with the huge green thing. We hooked Pony to it but he still wouldn't breath.

I scooped a still wallowing, barley breathing Pony into my arms and Soda grabbed his oxygen tank.

We got into the truck and raced toward the hospital. Soda drove and I held a clinging Ponyboy close. He wasn't breathing but he was still so scared. It was like he thought something was going to get him.

"It's okay Pony I'm here nothing's going to get you. I'm here." I soothed which usually wasn't my thing to do; I'm not too good at it.

"It'll be okay. Just breathe honey please breath. Nothing is going to hurt you..."

All the while I was thinking that nobody would hurt him but his disease would.

The nurses immediately took Pony from my arms and into the back. They wouldn't let me go with him, be with him. Pony was scared, he was sick. He needed me. Heck I needed him. I needed him with me, I needed him to be alright. I needed him to live a long life and make something of himself.

I didn't just need those things I needed them but like always I knew that I would never get what I wanted…..

_The Next Day_

**Pony's Pov-** I fainted before we got to the hospital. When I came around somebody was holding my hand in a death grip. It was Sodapop.

He smiled at me.

"Hey Pony. Good to see you're okay. Don't try to talk you have a tube up your throat. You had an allergic reaction to that medicine. You've been out of it for a few days; the side effects didn't help much either. You wouldn't let go of Darry. You must have thought you saw something scary."

I nodded. I kind of remembered it.

I gave Sodapop's hand a squeeze. He smiled. "You'll get to come home in a few days." I nodded.

Soda sighed. I could tell he didn't know what you say; what do you tell a dying kid?

I wanted him to tell me that I was fine, that this was another one of my nightmares; but it was impossible.

I was going to die in a few months and no matter how much I didn't want to, no matter how hard my brothers and friends were searching and would search for a way out they wouldn't find one. I'd die and leave them behind; I'd suffer and be in pain. I was dying and that was that.

**Sorry about the long wait. I have two chapters for you to make up for it and this is one of them. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers as a young writer your thoughts, complements and critism is a gift I am so grateful for.**

**Please stick with reviewing and God bless you all.**


	7. A Nice Little Visit

**Disclaimer I don't own _The Outsiders_**

I had to stay in the hospital another day and I hated it. I wasn't on the ventilator

any more but the oxygen tubes were annoying enough as it was and the nurses were all treating me like I'd break any second and all because there was no medicine I could take for my illness because of my allergy. It was a bad thing but I tried to look past it. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life on medication even though I might need it for pain.

I talked it over with Darry and Sodapop and we agreed it was for the best. I knew I'd need oxygen and the pain medication but that was it. I wanted to eat my normal meals and be with the people I love. I'd have to spend a lot of time in bed hooked to oxygen but I wouldn't let it get the best of me.

If I had to sit in a wheelchair and be pushed to go places without tiring I would too. I wanted to live while I even had a life no matter how bad of one it might be.

I was very board because frankly in case you've never noticed hospitals are not the funniest of places and to be honest they scared me. There was where I learned I was an orphan there was where I saw my best friend die, there was where I got an infection when I was for and there was where I got my death sentence

"But I'm his cousin best friend's sister's brother-in-laws sister's nephews godson's brother's child twice removed."

I knew that voice. It was undoubtedly Two-Bit's. Besides nobody was crazy enough to talk like that except him and maybe Sodapop.

The nurse must have given up on trying to shoo him away because he walked inside with three McDonalds bags, two Pepsis and a grin like a cheesy cat.

"Well heeeeelllllllllllooooow Sunshiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" I fought the erg to laugh.

He was so goofy. Only Two-Bit could make you laugh when your dying.

"Figures you'd want something besides the poison they try to feed ya here. Honestly schools and hospitals. The stuff they give ya does more harm then good. I still have nightmares about mystery meet Monday."

I grinned; his presence helped me feel better. "Naw it was Tuna Surprise Tuesday."

Two-Bit smiled again and sat the food up. Burgers and fires and other yummy foods that technically I shouldn't be eating but I'm dying I gotta get my kicks while I'm still here to get them.

While we ate Two-Bit kept me bust with tales of his exploits which were as strange as you could expect from him. They included girls; fights; and cars but it was just the normal. I was glad to see he was still good old Two-Bit. I was afraid the guys would all change now that another one of us was dead, for the most part.

I took a bite of one of my fry's and nodded as if I were listening but wasn't really.


	8. Thinking about Christmas

**Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders; _if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction or would I? Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me, they really do. God bless you all and please enjoy my story.**

**Darry's Pov-** The cold December wind went through my shirt and chilled me as I climbed up the roof I was working on. I sighed thinking about my brother once again; the cold wind seemed as indifferent to a roofer's plight as this illness did to Pony's. He was just a kid, a fifteen-year-old kid and short of a miracle he might not live to see sixteen.

I had to find a cure for him. He had to live and see his dreams come true. I might be stuck in this dead end roofing job until I was sixty but it didn't seem to matter so long as my baby brother got to go on and be somebody. That had become my dream and I knew it was his too; now it looked like both our dreams were shattered.

As I went hammering away I thought of my baby brother lying in that hospital bed wasting away, wasting away the last moments of his life it got to the worst of it. Ponyboy always had to go through the thunderstorm while everyone else seemed to go through a simple drizzle. There seemed to be nothing I ever could do right for him. I'd give him the world if I could. Goodness knows that he was one of the sweetest most amazing kids you could know. That's what my mom used to say and I definitely agree with her.

"Hey Curtis looking forward to three days from now." I looked up. One of my coworkers, his name was Greg Malloy, had been talking to me.

"What's three days from now Greg?" Greg just smiled at me like I was off my rocker.

"It's Christmas Darrel. We got the week whole week off paid vacation."

Christmas; I had forgotten. The guys, we had been worried and preoccupied to thank about that holiday which we all loved.

"I guess I've been to bust to thank about it."

"With your brother?" I nodded kind of gloomily.

"How is the kid anyway?"

I sighed. "As good as can be expected I guess. He's coming home in a couple of days. He's pretty weak but he isn't totally dependant on oxygen, which is a blessing. Wonder if he even realizes it's almost Christmas, kid loves that holiday and all."

"And why wouldn't he. I can't thank of a more festive season then the birth of our good Lord and Savior. Why the soul practically sings at such a wounderus time."

Greg was a Christian man if I ever saw one. He and dad had worked together and his family was somewhat friendly with ours. Mom says she was glad dad worked with a good Christian man like Greg; that as mischievous as my father was – though not too much of one- Greg might be able to keep him from his pranks and stuff.

"I guess I'll need to be thanking of something special for him this year…" I didn't need to finish Greg understood.

"I'll keep yawl in my prayers. Hopefully the kid will go in peace if he should have to."

I nodded and tried to get my mind back on my work but the more I thought about Christmas the more I thought of Pony and of my parents.

My family had always loved this time of year. Dad always went all out decorating the house and mom would cook up quite a delicious feast. We'd eat a small meal on Christmas Eve then dad would read us the Christmas story. Then mom would play piano and we'd all sing Christmas Carols late into the night. Then we would each open one present and lay out cookies and milk for Santa.

Mom and Dad played Santa until the year they died. By the time Pony was eleven we all knew the truth but played along to put smiles on our parents' faces. Last Christmas was hard- the fist without our folks, Johnny and Dallas- but we managed to make it somewhat happy simple and meager as it was. This Christmas had to be extra special because as much as I loathed the idea it might very well be my baby brother's last; at least his last with us. I had to make it the best Christmas ever.

Two Hours Later 

**Pony's Pov-** I had been asleep for a few hours and now felt myself drifting away from the world of dreams and into reality. A warm hand seemed to be gripping mine and I was grateful. I got cold real easily and was thankful for any source of warmth.

I opened my eyes to greet the tired but loving eyes of my brother Sodapop.

"Well hey little brother. Fancy meeting you here." I smiled in spite of myself. Soda tends to have that effect on people.

"Hey Soda, what… what are you doing here?" I was aghast to hear the weakness in my voice.

Soda pretended to look offended. "Can't a guy stop by to see his baby brother?"

I smiled and nodded.

Soda squeezed my hand. "Darry's talking to doc; trying to spring ya from this joint. Did you know Christmas in three days?"

I shook my head. It was hard to believe I had lost track of time that bad, enough to forget about my favorite holiday of all things. How can anyone forget about Christmas? I felt real bad about it.

"Don't feel bad Darry and I forgot too. Steve told me today and one of the guys where Darry's work told him." Soda always could tell what I was thinking. He leaned over and pushed back my hair.

"I'll be you'll be glad to get out of here huh?"

"That's an understatement."

Soda laughed. "Yeha I guess it is."

Darry walked in a smile on his face. "Doc said you could come home Pony; if you got plenty of rest there, stayed warm I did your respiratory therapy and you didn't over exert yourself. Can you do that?"

I grinned and nodded. "Anything to be home for Christmas. Or to be home at all." I took a deep breath being out of air."

Thirty minutes later Soda's Pov- Ponyboy lay asleep on my shoulder his oxygen tank in his lap. He shivered under the blanket that Darry had lain over us before we left the hospital. I absently stroked my brother's hair. He had already lost weight and looked weak. I wanted to touch him, hold him in case the worst should happen before we could find help. 

"Sleep tight honey. I'm right here." I whispered softly, tenderly.

I wished deeply for my mother and father to be here to comfort me. They'd make this so much easier, if there was a way to make something like this easy at all. My folks would search endlessly for a cure. Dad would work so hard to get the money to help Pony but he would still be all smiles and laughter in front of us to keep the worry away. Mom wouldn't leave Pony's side. She'd cuddle him, talk soothingly to him and find him fun things to do. She was the true strength in our family.

I must have had a tear in my eye because Darry looked up into the review mirror and asked if I was okay. I nodded wiping the tear away. My brother shouldn't be going through this, Darry shouldn't, and I shouldn't. It wasn't fair but hardly anything was. You'd just have to look for the good and grin and bear the bad. There was nothing else you could really do.

We pulled up to the house and I nudged Ponyboy slightly.

"Hey Pony, honey we're home now."

My brother yawned, took a deep breath and smiled. Darry opened the door for him.

"You need me to help you inside Pony? I don't want you to wear out yourself."

Our brother shrugged He was still half asleep and thus too out of it to protest; so Darry carried him inside and I held the oxygen tank. Gently Darry laid Ponyboy on the sofa and lay a quilt over him. I gingerly sat the oxygen tank by the sofa.

Pony looked so helpless lying there, so young too; but he looked more at peace then at the hospital. Home was after all a much more comfortable place, especially if you have had my brother's experience with hospitals.

Darry leaned down and kissed Ponyboy's forehead tenderly like our mother would have done. I followed suit. It was warm. Warmth meant he was alive, alive meant he still had a chance, a chance to be happy, too see adulthood, a chance to see his dreams come true.

To me him being here with us was the best Christmas present I have ever had. Now Darry and I had to find away to make this the best ever Christmas for Pony. Cause as much as I hated to even utter, much less think about it, this could very well be his last.

**Thanks for all your reviews good or critical. As an author there** **is no greater gift my readers can give to me. As for Ponyboy's fate even I have not decided. As you can see this no longer follows the _One Last Wish_ series. It has taken a life of it's own but that is what fan fics do or perhaps all stories. Well please review.**

**Pony: **Please do. The more reviews she gets the longer I have to live. I'm too young to die. Besides don't make me miss Christmas.


	9. Christmas Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I don't own _The Outsiders_**

**Darry's Pov-** Ponyboy was fast asleep on the sofa, Sodapop kept a constant vigil. Me, I was cleaning our house from top to bottom. I didn't want Ponyboy getting sick, he was already sick enough. Besides unbeknown to Ponyboy, Soda and I were inviting the guys and, Cherry, Evie, Marcia and Randy for a Christmas get together tomorrow night, the night before Christmas Eve.

We figured he'd enjoy having his friends around him and even though we asked them not too all our friends wanted to bring gifts for Ponyboy. They felt bad probably because he was so sick. Cherry Valance had cried when she heard the news about my brother. I was thankful he had a friend like that.

**Sodapop's Pov-** Ponyboy stirred a bit and his eyes opened, they focused on me and a smile curled around my brothers lips. His breathing was slightly labored but he didn't ask for oxygen he just smiled like he was at peace.

"Hey honey, sleep good."

"Umhum.. Soda…"

"Yeha Ponyboy?"

"I love you." Three words were all he said, all he needed to say. My brothers and I love each other so much but we so rarely say those words. It meant a lot to here them.

"I love you too. Are you hungry."

"Starving, can you make me a grilled cheese on top of the stove like dad used to?"

I nodded laughing. Grilled cheese sandwiches were about the only thing our dad could ever cook properly. Mom hated to let him near a stove just like Darry hates letting me near one except it's not because I can't cook, it's because of the things that I choose to cook.

"Do you want anything else?"

"Some Pepsi if we got it and maybe a small slice of cake."

I ruffled my brother's hair. "Anything you say buddy."

**Pony's Pov-** Sodapop made enough for all of us and we sat at the table. It was so good to sit at the table with my brothers again. I missed that so much and would miss that after I was gone but I hated thinking about that even if Darry and Soda were endlessly searching for a way out.

"Mmm Soda you actually made something normal this time and it's good." Darry joked.

I smiled. "I don't know be cool if it were red and green like Christmas colors."

Soda's eyes flashed with the brilliant light that comes from a great idea. "Lets make Christmas cookies!" he yelped.

I smiled. "Yeha reindeers and snowman and trees and a Santa like we'd make with mom. We could maybe even decorate them, we do have sprinkles right?" I had gotten too excited. I had to gasp for air. Darry got up and rubbed my back.

"Easy little buddy. We'll do all that just don't over exhaust yourself; you know what the doctor said." I nodded knowing very well what Doctor Wallace had said.

"Now lets finishing eating and get to work on some cookies. I want cookies! Cookie, Cookie. Yeha Cookies!"

It was just like Soda to say that. He has more energy and gets wound up more then a kid in a four-story candy shop where everything is free. Still you've got to love him. He makes things so much easier.

It took about an hour to make the fifty-eight Christmas Cookies and another hour to decorate them. By the time they were all done I was too tired to even touch one. I could barely breath or keep my eyes open. I leaned on Darry as he helped me to the sofa and hooked me to the oxygen tank.

He sat beside me and gently pushed my hair back. "Did you have fun kiddo?"

"Lots." I said in barley a whisper. I was so tired that I could barley stay awake and fell asleep before I could say anything else.


	10. Christmas

**I do not own _The Outsiders_**

**Christmas Day 1967**

**Darry's Pov-** It was ten thirty in the morning and I was up making a big breakfast for my brothers: pancakes, bacon, ham, grits, scrambled eggs, more Christmas cookies and chocolate cake. I knew Ponyboy wouldn't eat all of his food; he had barley ate anything last night but he would love the feast all the same. Technically he should be on a healthier regiment but since we all knew that short of a miracle we could do nothing for him so he should be able to have the foods he loves.

Don't get me wrong I'm still praying for a miracle but if Pony has to die I want him to go having some good memories of his last few months on Earth.

The Christmas party had been a blast for us and for him. We listened to Christmas Carols and sang them; Cherry read the Christmas Story aloud, we had all source of foods and games and we all gave Pony presents.

Cherry gave him a copy of _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens and two notebooks to write his thoughts down in. Two-Bit got Ponyboy the funniest things, warm Foote pjs that looked like a cow. He said the kid needed to be warm and be able to laugh at himself. I don't know if he was laughing at himself but Ponyboy did laugh at that.

Steve got Ponyboy a model car to build in his spare time; it was a 1967 Black Ford Mustang. In Pony's words, _"That Car is tuff"_ _Evie_ who had taken up sewing made Ponyboy a warm flannel blanket with his initials embroidered in. It was beautiful.

Marcia and Randy both got Ponyboy art supplies: sketch books and pens and stuff. Funny thing is that Two-Bit is dating Marcia now, not Randy.

Sodapop and I don't have much money but we got him something then and something now. Then Soda got him a warm bathrobe and I got him _The Lord of The Rings _trilogy. I was to pick up the next surprise today at noon. We really couldn't afford it but I had talked to Dr. Wallace and he thought it would be good for Ponyboy to have something to get his mind off being sick.

When Soda and I told him our idea he agreed. So we were getting Ponyboy this year old Cocker Spaniel/ Labrador/Golden Retriever mix. I had actually seen the dog; he was a friend of mines. He was small, gentle, affectionate and very lazy and quiet. A perfect dog for Ponyboy.

I was going to make sure this was a wonderful Christmas for my brothers, especially Ponyboy. I finished making breakfast for my brothers and sat it on the table just as Soda walked out of the room yawning.

"Merry Christmas Dare."

"Merry Christmas yourself Pepsi-Cola. Pony up yet?"

Soda nodded and grabbed a cookie and ate it humming _Jingle Bells_ at the same time. That is one example of my brother multitasking I don't want to see again. When Sodapop finished his cookie he took a swig of milk.

"He needs those thump things today, you know the respiratory treatment that gets the fluid from his lungs."

I sighed. "I know what they are. While I'm back there don't you go touching those stalking from Santa."

Soda eyed me smiling this time. "Santa came?" he joked.

"Yeha imagine that; you were not on the naughty list this year?"

"Am I ever?" he called at me as I headed into his and Pony's bedroom.

Ponyboy was in bed hooked to oxygen with his eyes closed. I hated the sight of him like that.

"Pony, baby I'm here Merry Christmas." I said gently. My brother opened his eyes and gave a smile.

"You too Dare." He took a deep breath. "Lets get this over with Kay?"

"Okay buddy."

I turned my brother on his side and began the hard thumps that caused him so much pain but led to easier breathing. Why did he need them? Why did I have to give them? I hated to hurt Ponyboy, I was always to rough with him on accident and now that I had to be I tried not to be.

When I was done I helped my brother sit up and his breathing was better. I took the tubes from his nose. During the day he had a mask but at night we used the tubes. He gasped for air then leaned against me and sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you buddy."

Pony flashed a weak grin. "Wasn't bad as a rumble."

I laughed. "I'm glad. You ready for Breakfast and to open your stocking?"

"Santa came?" he joked like Soda did and we all used to do for mom and dad.

"If the stocking is filled then I guess he did." I winked and my brother smiled again.

The two of us walked out and had breakfast, being entertained by Soda singing every Christmas Carol from _God Rest Yee Merry Gentlemen_ to _Jingle Bell Rock_. My brothers opened there stockings filled with candy, gloves and a miniature horse for Soda, and a lion for Ponyboy.

"Tell Santa thank you if you see him." Soda said trying not to burst out laughing.

"I will." I looked at the clock. It was Eleven Forty Five. "Soda can you watch Pony while I go get… some business down."

Sodapop winked. "Sure thing." He put an arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. "We'll be little angels while your gone won't we Pony?"

My littlest brother grinned. "Innocent little lambs."

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door to get mine and Sodapop's present for our baby brother.

The whole way I thought about what a miracle life was and how short it lasted. Here today and gone tomorrow. For Ponyboy it was like here today and gone by noon. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt inside. I began to cry, me cry. I rarely cry.

I had to pull over to the side of the road. Then I did something I rarely did. I prayed in public, sort of.

"God, it's me Darry Curtis. Please don't let my little brother go yet. He has so much left to do. He's so smart and good. He worries me half to death but I love him so much and so does Sodapop. Please heal him. Please let him live, let him live a long happy life, please. Amen."


	11. Spring

Disclaimer- I do not own _The Outsiders_

**Thank you for being patient for an uodate**

March 1968

Christmas time had passed for the Curtis brothers. It had been a moment of peace in their hectic and overly stressed lives. It was a time of joy in great sorrow where they could be what they were boy who loved each other very much. Darry and Sodapop had spoiled Ponyboy endlessly throughout this time knowing they may never get the chance to do it again.

On his part Ponyboy took in the season and made as many good memories with it as possible knowing he would need them when things got bleak again. He spent his days while he still had the energy laughing, going places with his friends and family and playing with his dog whom he had named Scruffy.

January came and with it cold bitter wind. Ponyboy was weakened by the cold winter weather and slowly grew weaker. By February he rarely got out of bed. Now it was march and Ponyboy was even more notably weaker.

Darry, in order to make his brother happy, moved Sodapop's old bed into the living room in place of the sofa and the armchair so that the boy could watch television and eat meals with his family. Ponyboy who was now almost completely dependent on his oxygen tank to survive was thankful for this. Bed rest was rather boring even for somebody who felt as sick as he did. Being in the center of action at his home made the sickness if anything more bearable

Sodapop's Pov**- **It's been about three months since Ponyboy was first diagnosed with that disease and he's gone down so much. Christmas time was great. We all had fun like the old days and Ponyboy just loved the dog whom he named Scruffy. Now though he's weak, so sickly. When I go to bed at night or work in the morning I don't know if I'll see him alive again. It's a scary feeling.

Scruffy is a help. She sleeps at the foot of the bed and can hear Ponyboy if his breathing is too bad and she'll wake us up. I know that this won't always help though and that someday Scruffy will bark and Ponyboy won't wake.

I've given up on my brother. I know it's a terrible thing to say but he's so sick he looks almost like a corpse. I love my brother and wish more then anything that I wasn't giving up on him- it makes me feel like I've failed him- but the truth is that I was and it was killing me.

Darry wasn't giving up on Ponyboy. When he wasn't working or spending time with our brother he was looking for a cure. He read books, talked to doctors, talked to the state. There was nothing we could do, especially since Ponyboy was allergic to the medicine he needed to make things easier and slower.

"Are you okay Soda?" I looked up. It was Steve who said this; we were working on cars in the back of the DX.

"Yeha, just thinking."

"About the kid?"

I nodded sadly. Steve gave me a grim look.

"Sodapop, he's sick and I understand that. You love him a lot but you can't stop living because he might. If anything seeing you upset will bring him down. "

"Might, Steve that's a pretty big might more of a will and as for bringing him down I can't help it so lay off."

Steve put a hand on my shoulder. 

"You can't give up on him. I'm not Pony's biggest fan but I know he loves you a lot and personally I don't think life would be the same without him around. You can't give up on him. There might not be a cure but you can pray. Your mom used to say that prayer is the best medicine. When all hope fails you have to turn to faith. I think you should take her advice. If you give up on Ponyboy he will too. I can't lose both of you and I know losing one means the other goes. Soda Pony and I don't always see eye to eye but he's my friend and we have one very big thing in common."

I had tears in my eyes. "What's that?"

Steve smiled. "We both care about you. He would hate to see you like this. I know you hate seeing him like he is but he hates seeing you like this too. If you keep faith in him he'll fight this. If for nothing else, for you. Darry believes in Pony, Two-Bit does, so do I. Why is it his favorite person in the world doesn't when that person feels the same about him?"

Steve knew me all to well but I didn't know he knew Ponyboy that well. Or that he felt that way about his thing and about faith.

'Okay Steve I'll try, for Pony."

"Good now lets get these cars done and go home."

I grinned. "okay."

**Darry's Pov-** It was spring and spring meant work at the construction company was picking up again. I hated working while Ponyboy was alone with Scruffy. Steve and Sodapop were at work too and Two-Bit wouldn't be able to stay with Ponyboy until May.

I yawned. I was exhausted from staying up late last night making some phone calls to a doctor over seas in London about what he thought about Ponyboy's case. He told me about how last year a doctor preformed a heart transplant but it couldn't keep Ponyboy alive very long and it could kill him. So given this fact there was no cure.

I wouldn't give up though. I'd work all day here and work all night for a cure. I wasn't going to let my brother down. He was weak as a kitten and hanging by a thread but he still had life in him; he was fighting to live and was fighting so hard. 

When he was first born- a month in a half early of all things- he could barley breath on his own either. He was so fragile and small. The doctors didn't think he would make it. 

I remember visiting him and he was in this incubator. I put my hand threw and he squeezed my finger. He had a strong grip for such a small and weak baby. That was the first time I had realized that my brother was a fighter. He wasn't going to give up the fight for life, he wanted it so much and apparently God did too. 

He had a purpose for my brother. He survived and has endured so much. He even saved some kids from a burning building once. I hope that my brother's purpose in life wasn't just that. I hope this will be like when he was a baby and all those times before when he gets sick and bounces back. I don't just hope, I pray.

It started to rain. At first there were small drops and within five minutes it started to pour. We put the stuff in the trucks and got the rest of the afternoon off. I drove home and as I did I prayed.

"God, it's me again; Darry Curtis. Please help my baby brother. He means the world to Sodapop and me. He's so special. He always sees the deeper side of things and the good in people. He loved me even when he didn't know if I loved him. I don't know what Soda and me would do if we couldn't hear his voice or see his smile ever again until we die. Ponyboy loves life so much: the sunsets, sunrises, books, animals, drawing, and being with his friends. He's only fifteen. Please don't let him die, not yet, not like this. Please let him be okay. Amen."

I felt tears trickle down my face as an image of my brother sitting in the truck in-between Soda and me. He was smiling and laughing. It was Saturday July 22, his fifteenth birthday. We had all spent the whole day together. My brother was smiling so big and his eyes were so bright. He-unlike usually- talked so much about how he had enjoyed the day. He said being with us was the best present he could have gotten.

Ponyboy loved Soda and me so much. We were his role models, parental figures, his friends, his brothers everything. It was a lot to live up to but I'd do it any time. I know I could be in college now oblivious to this but if I were Pony'd already be gone. He and Soda would most likely be separated and without the support of his friends and family he'd be dead, perhaps before this even hit.

I'm glad I chose to stay. I've made memories that will last a lifetime and beyond. My brothers and I have a bond that will last through anything. No matter how this turns out it will not brake. I just pray it turns out good for us.

Darrel Shaynne Curtis JR(Darry). walked into the house to find his youngest brother in his bed in the living room asleep peacefully asleep. Scruffy lay over his feet and his chest rose about as steadily as it had been for the past month.

Darry shut the door gently and careful not to make a sound put his tools away and changed his cloths. He walked back into the living room and sat on the edge the bed. Scruffy lifted her head up , yawned and curled back on top of Ponyboy's feet.

Darry grinned and stifled a laugh at the lazy dog. Ponyboy's eyes flickered open.

"Dar…Darry?" he asked softly.

"Yeha buddy it's me. It was raining and I got off early. How you feeling?"

Ponyboy gave a soft smile, even doing this usually simple task took effort on his part. "Been better," he paused taking in oxygen, "but I've been worse too."

Darry grabbed his brother's hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Darry?"

"yeha baby?"

"Is it time for sunset?"

"Not for a couple of hours yet. It's kind of wet out though. Are you sure your up to being out there."

"Mmm"

"Okay then. You want ,me to stay in here with you until then?"

"Yeha." Ponyboy inhaled his oxygen deeply.

Darry laid on his side right beside him and placed an arm gently over his brother's shoulders, care full of the tubing, and fiddled with his hair.

Pony's eyes were smiling. That smile meant so much to his brother. The slept for a couple of hours and then woke up.

It was sunset time. Darry lifted his brother gently off the bed and carried him to the steps. Ponyboy lay his head against Darry's chest. It was a rare thing to get his eldest brother to watch the sunset. 

It was nice to be beside him all warm and cozy looking at the vibrant colors. It was cold and it was wet but as the brothers looked at the sunset and the rainbow through it they both felt at peace.

Peace was such a rare commodity since Ponyboy had fallen ill. Ponyboy shivered.

"Are you cold baby?"

"A little." Actually he was very cold but he wanted to revel in this moment as long as he could.

"Wanna go inside now?"

"no." he was so weak sounding to Darry but the man didn't argue. For Ponyboy every day, every moment was precious. He wanted to make it all be as happy as possible even if he knew the weather wasn't so good for his brother.

**Soda's Pov- **I got home from work to find my two brothers on the bed in the living room fast asleep. They looked so peaceful. Ponyboy was right next to Darry who lay on his side. His armwas protectively around Pony, being careful not to pull the oxygen tube from him.

To tell the truth I felt kind of jealous. Three or four months ago it would have been me there. I would be the one spending loads of time with Ponyboy but lately he and Darry always seem to be together. 

Don't get me wrong I'm glad their close again but I wish I was the one Ponyboy was spending most of his time with. Used to be it was always the two of us together. I sighed and went to go fix dinner…

**Bad Chapter and sort I know. Don't worry it will get better. Just wanted to have them watch the sunset. Fluffy but sweet brotherly bonding.**


	12. Worried After All

**Disclaimer****- I do not own ****_The Outsiders_**

**April 1968**

Steve Randle was hanging out with his best friend Sodapop Curtis playing cards in Soda's bed room. Darry was cooking and Ponyboy was as usual sleeping in the living room with Scruffy keeping watch. It was one of the rare occasions that Steve could be alone with his best friend. 

Sodapop tried to sneak an ace from his sleeve but Steve caught him. He didn't get angry though, it was good to see Sodapop being well Sodapop. It seemed so long since he had been his goofy self.

"Some things aint ever going to change are they?" Steve asked talking about the way he and his life long friend played cards and such.

"I guess not." Soda said despondently thinking more about his brother then about what Steve really meant.

Steve gave his friend a rueful grin; having the old Sodapop back was fun while it lasted. So long as Ponyboy was sick Soda would be depressed and if Pony wasn't sick he might be dead, as much as Steve did dread the thought of this. He always thought the kid was an annoying tag along but he was like a brother to him all the same. 

After Johnny and Dallas had passed Steve had found himself more accepting of the kid and now that the kid was sick Steve found himself sad. He'd never say it aloud, but he'd miss Ponyboy so much if he died. He'd tell everyone it was because Sodapop wouldn't be the same but the truth was he would miss the kid's presence. The kid just had to live.

Sodapop smiled back at his friend although it was forced. "Wanna play another round?"

Steve laughed. "Yeha."

They didn't get to start though because they heard Scruffy's barking, a sign that something was wrong. Both boys's eyed each other for a moment thinking the same thing. Something was wrong with Ponyboy. Scruffy was now at the door and barking louder. 

The boys ran past her and ran to the boy's side; Darry was already there stroking his hair. "he's burning up, he's having trouble breathing with the oxygen and he's coughing. We need to get him to a hospital. I turned off the food. I'm going to get a blanket. Steve go start the car, Soda get in the back seat now. Steve you sit back there too. I'm gonna put Pony over top you two. Keep him warm. He's probably cold and we need to sweat out that fever. Go!"

Darry didn't have to command this twice because the boys were off at the word cold. Sodapop shivered in the backseat although he unlike his brother wasn't cold, he was scared. He kept wondering if this was it, if Ponyboy was leaving the world behind. He couldn't bare the thought.

Steve had started the car and climbed in the back seat. He looked over at his friend and frowned. Soda was breaking, at least what little was left of the happy-go-lucky young man was breaking.

"Easy Soda, calm down. You got to be strong. If not for you then for Pony and Darry." Inside the man was praying that God would let his youngest friend live.

Darry came out with Ponyboy in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. The oxygen tank in-between the two. He laid his brother gently across Sodapop's and Steve's laps so that Ponyboy's head rested manly on top of Soda . The oxygen tank was laid on Ponyboy's chest,

As the car went along Sodapop absently fiddled with his baby brother's hair. Steve looked at the two remembering the first time he met the youngest Curtis brother.

Flashback in Steve's Pov

_Dad dropped me off in front of the Curtis house. I had come to find out that it was only a block from my own. I knocked on the door excitedly. A beautiful women who I remembered as Sodapop's mother answered. "Oh you must be Sodapop's friend from school. I'm Mrs. Curtis but you can call me Mrs. Maggie if you like."_

"_Think you mame. Can Soda play?"_

"_Yes he's in his room with his little brother. It's the first door on your right. in the hallway"_

_I nodded and walked into Sodapop's bedroom. There he was walking around with a kid who looked no older then two or three, maybe four on his back._

"_Steve!" he yelped and gently set the boy down. He ran and hugged my neck. Soda always was affectionate. The boy ran up to Soda and hid behind him. Sodapop pushed the boy in front of him and threw his arms around him._

"_This is my baby brother." I should have known Soda talked about his brothers all the time, especially this one._

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_Pomydoy Uwis." He said._

"_Pony's got talking trouble. He's smart though."_

"_Hi I'm Steve."_

_Ponyboy just smiled shyly and hid behind his brother again._

End Flashback and Steve's Pov

Steve smiled sadly. The kid always had been shy and had always been close to Sodapop. He doubted that even if sixty or seventy years again passed before they saw each other again that this would change; though he hoped it would not have to be like that.

"Hang on kid, Hang on."

One Hour Later…

**Steve's Pov** They had the kid on one of those big oxygen masks that covers your whole face and had done tons of tests and stuff. Doc said he wouldn't know anything for another couple of hours. Glory but Pony looked helpless.

He was so tiny- or maybe the bed was so big- that Sodapop was able to fit on it with him and lay beside him keeping him warm. Darry sat stroking his hair. I sat in a corner sulking. I hated things being like this. I wanted to go back to the happier times. Back to when Johnny and Dally hadn't died and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were still around and Ponyboy wasn't sick. That was impossible.

Ponyboy coughed and then gasped for air. You would think he had something wrong with his lungs not his heart but it was his heart that was sick and his heart that made his lungs sick. Sodapop stroked Ponyboy's hair and Darry squeezed his hand.

"Easy baby just breath, just breath." This was some kind of torture. I couldn't stand it. I stood up.

"Where are ya goin Steve?" Soda asked kind of child like.

"To um call Two-Bit."

"Okay come back soon, okay?"

"You bet ya."

Calling Two-Bit was a lie but I just had to get out of there. I decided to call him anyways since I really don't like being a liar. 

I dialed his number 458-7829 (don't try this at home) 

"Hello Matthews House, Becka talking."

I smiled in spite of myself at the sound of Two-Bit's nine year old sister's voice.

"This is Steve Randle, Two-Bit's friend. Is he home?"

"Yeha he don't have a date and he quite drinking so….."

There was the sound of rustling and I heard Two-Bit's voice come in on the line.

"Hey Steve's what's hanging?"

"Two-Bit the kid's in the hospital again."

"He must love that place or somethin…"

"Two-Bit shut-up and listen. Ponyboy is sicker, he's in a bad way. You need to come down here. He's in room 415."

I heard a gulp. "Is this, is it, is he…."

" I don't know just get down here okay."

"Yeha sure, bye." With that he hung up.

I dashed into the visitor's lounge. Thankfully it was empty. I sat in one of the chairs and looked out the window, the moon was out and stars. They were beautiful. I understood why the kid loved them so much now. He deserved more time to see them.

I sighed and closed my eyes to pray. "God I know I aint perfect and I don't do what I should too often but I need your help. Ponyboy's awful sick. I know I aint never exactly been too nice to the kid but he means a lot to me, like a brother, ya dig. I can't stand ta see him like this and his brothers it's killin them. Please don't let Ponyboy die. He's an amazing kid. The world needs more people like him. Please don't take him now, not yet. We all really still kind need him. More then we need me or most other greasers. He's special let him live, let him get better, please. Amen."

"I'm sure God's listening." I looked up a little embarrassed. Greasers have to put up a tough front even though we hardly were greasers anymore.

"Ya think?" I asked

It was a nurse who had talked to me. "I do. I was one of Ponyboy's nurses last time he was here. He's a great kid and he seems to have a lot of people praying for him. I'm sure God will do what's best."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You must be one of his friends. I think I saw you there last time. He always did better when you guys or his brothers were there. You should go be with him now. I think it helps."

I nodded and left with a feeling of new hope that my friend would be okay.


	13. Don't Ever Leave Me

Darrel Curtis hammered away at the roof

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

Darrel Curtis hammered away at the roof. He was silent, quiet as a mouse. He only rested long enough to wipe the sweat from his forehead and take a quick swig of water. He was tired, dead tired but he let it go. Work was a distraction. He needed that distraction and needed it badly. He just couldn't bring himself to think about his baby brother even if the thought of the boy bombarded him every few minutes. His coworkers worried about him.

They all knew that the man was young, overworked and overstressed. He was going to have a head full of grey hairs before he was twenty-five. Darry yawned. "Curtis you need a break you're going to end up killing yourself ore something."

Darry shrugged his shoulders as if not caring He did care though. He was dog tired, his head ached. His back was killing him and he was completely emotionally drained emotionally.

Drip, drop, drip: rain began to fall from the sky, at first in small drops and then fast and heavy. "Okay boys pack it up." Darry grabbed his tools and headed to the trucks. He decided to go home and change before seeing Ponyboy, so he wouldn't be spreading any germs or bacteria to the kid. He already figured it was his fault Ponyboy had pneumonia.

Darry walked into the hospital room an hour later and gazed at his brother. The teenager looked sound asleep. The only noise emitting from him were small raspy, wheezing breaths. Darry sighed. Ponyboy hadn't shown many signs of life the past couple of days.

Up until a few days ago Pony would wiggle his fingers slightly or scrunch up his face a little. Now, nothing, zippo, zilch. He was on the hinges of death's doorstep and there was nothing anyone could do. The doctor had talked to both Darry and Soda just the day before about taking Ponyboy off the machine. He said it would quicken the boy's passing, ease his suffering. They had refused. As long as he was alive, they were going to give their brother a fighting chance.

It hurt Darry to the very depths of his soul to see his brother like that, helpless and weak but it wasn't the first time. Darry remembered another time when his brother was so, so helpless. He remembered it so vividly…….

**Flashbaack**

_Darry was six and a half. Soda was not yet three years old and very hyper. They had both been so excited. Their Mommy was having a baby. Soda was a bit jealous but he was happy. Darry loved having Soda around so much that he thought another brother or sister would be twice as fun._

_It was late at night in July. Darry was sleeping in his and Soda's room. The two had twin beds and a dresser in between. All of a sudden the boys' father walked in. He shook them awake. _

"_Pepsi-Cola, Darry wake up."_

"_Huh, Daddy what's goin on?" Darry asked. He looked his father. He looked generally upset. _

"_Your Mommy's having the baby." Darry looked puzzled. His mommy and daddy had said that the baby would be there in the middle of September………….._

_Darry and Soda stayed the night with their friend Two-Bit. Early that morning their father came and picked them up. He looked so sad. _

_"Is Mommy okay?" Darry asked. Soda looked from his brother. He didn't understand what was going on but he understood his Mommy might be hurt._

_"Mommy got booboo?" he asked tearfully._

_"You're Mommy's okay but the baby came."_

_"How's that bad?" Darry asked._

_His father sighed they had pulled up to the hospital. "I need you two to be brave big boys for me okay?" They nodded. "You have a baby brother. He's really small. He didn't get to finish growing in your Mommy's belly so he got real sick." That was the only way Darrel Sr. could think of to explain a premature baby to his sons. _

_"Oh." both boys said. "But be kay wight?" Soda asked. Darry looked intently at his father. He'd never seen the man look so sad._

_"I really don't know kiddo." They went to see their mother, gave her lots of hugs then their father took the boys to the NICU._

_He led them to a small clear box called on incubator. Their dad picked them up so they could peer in at the baby. He was tiny, very tiny and pale hooked to wires and machines. "These help your brother breath. He's sick so he can't do that yet. His name is Ponyboy."_

_The boys didn't laugh. They were both so used to Sodapop's name that nothing seemed strange at all about Ponyboy. Darrel set Sodapop down. He lifted Darry up. "Put your hand through that whole there Sport. You can touch Ponyboy's hand."_

_Darry stroked his brother's tiny little hand. "Hi Pony, I'm Darry. You're my baby brother." To his surprise Pony squeezed his index finger"_

**End Flashback**

Darry sighed. It wasn't until years later that he learned that the doctors thought Pony would last only a few days. He and Soda were taken so they could say goodbye not hello. Darry remembered getting on his knees beside Sodapop every night. They'd fold their chubby little hands and pray to God to make their baby brother get better.

He was okay then, the only sign of premature birth being his small size. God had made Ponyboy a fighter then and he still was a fighter. Darry silently thanked God then for giving him the past fifteen years with Ponyboy, it didn't seem enough but when he thought of all those years that he never could have had, well it made him thankful for the times he did. All the laughter, all the tickle fights, the football, the learning, the love; Darry cherished those times.

He stroked his brother's cheek affectionately. "I love you kiddo." With that he fell asleep with his head on the boy's bed.


	14. The Dream

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

**Pony's Pov**

I was asleep, I had been for days. Somehow I knew that I had been. I was tired, so very tired. I didn't know how much longer I could hang on but I wanted to hang on as long as I could. I wasn't afraid of dying. I knew I'd go to Heaven when I died. I'd be with God and Jesus. I'd see my folks and Johnny again, Dallas I wasn't so sure of. I'd be out of pain both physical and emotional. I'd thought of giving up a lot of times but then I'd remember two very important details, Darry and Soda.

I didn't want to leave them. Its not that I thought I'd never see them again, its that I knew how much my dying would hurt them. Soda especially, he feels things so deeply and we're so close.

_All of a sudden I began to dream. I saw a background of beautiful swirls of colors. The sunset at Windrexville wasn't anything like this. I got the sudden feeling that I wasn't dreaming but dying. A figure appeared both frightening and calming, both terrifying and beautiful. She, I think it was a she, wore a simple white robe with beige sash. She had long wild blond hair and clean skin with silver gold flecked wings. Light seemed to illuminate from her but I was scared out of my wits, I thought she might be the angel of death._

"_Don't be afraid Ponyboy," her voice was calming, soothing not scary at all, "God loves you very much. He has heard your prayers and those of the ones you love. God has heard their cry. He has been with you every step of the way in life and he is with you still. He will always be with you. Remember this and have peace." With that she was gone and with her my aches and pain,._

My eyes opened. I hadn't opened my eyes in so long. I could breathe with ease. I felt tired but no half as much as before. I felt so peaceful so at ease. I turned my head. Darry was asleep beside me. I ran my fingers through his hair.

**Normal Pov**

Darry felt something, someone was, was caressing his hair. But who could it be? He opened his eyes too meet the familiar brilliant green gray eyes of his brother, his baby brother. How could it be?

"Pony?" he asked surprise. Ponyboy would have smiled if it were not for the tube down his throat. Instead he cocked an eyebrow. Darry's heart was racing. What was happening? He stared long and hard at his brother.

Pony's lips no longer had a bluefish tint to them; he had gotten some color back, not that yellow pasty color either. Darry lifted his head toward Heaven. Something told him Ponyboy wasn't dying anymore. "Thank-you God, thank-you so much." he whispered.

He smiled at his brother. "I'm going to call Sodapop and get a doctor. You stay there." Not that he could get up but Ponyboy gave his brother a look that said he would and Darry was off.

**At the DX Two Hours Later**

Sodapop opened the cash register, put in the bill and handed the women her money. "Have a nice day maim." Politeness was a must at their business. The phone rang."

"Tulsa DX, Sodapop Curtis speaking."

"Soda you need to get to the hospital. There's been a change. Get Steve to bring you." Sodapop's legs shook and he hung up the phone before Darry could say anything else.

He broke down then and there. Falling down to a heap on the ground he began to bawl and pound his fists.

Steve and their boss ran out of the back garage to see what the commotion was. When they saw Soda they gave each other a look that said plainly 'oh no, Ponyboy.'

Steve ran and knelt beside Soda and held him like Soda had held Johnny that day at the lot only two years ago. "Soda, easy Soda."

"Pony, hospital." he mumbled. Mr. Nilsson the proprietor of the DX also bent down by Sodapop. He genuinely liked the kid. He and Steve were good boys and great mechanics. He couldn't stand to see one of 'his boys' like this.

"Sir, can I drive Soda up to the hospital? Mr. Nilsson nodded. He put a hand on Sodapop's shoulder. "You take all the time you need." Soda nodded meekly he didn't trust himself to speak.

The boys drove to the hospital and got out. All Soda could think was he didn't get to say goodbye. Steve more or less pushed Soda to Ponyboy's room on the fourth floor expecting the absolute worse. Were they ever surprised when they walked in.

"**PONYBOY?**" Soda was aghast. His brother was sitting up in the bed no ventilator, no fluids no nothing. "How in the….."

"God given miracle. The doctors can't explain this any other way." Darry said.

"Thank God then." Soda said. He looked upwards. "Thanks God, thank you so much. I have my brother back." he whispered his prayer with a grin then made a dash for his brother.

"Easy does it Sodapop." Soda just gave a nod and jumped on the bed wrapping his arms around Ponyboy who gladly returned the affection. Steve and Darry flashed each other grins then looked up toward Heaven both giving God their silent thanks for prayers answered.

Soda and Pony let go of each other and opened their arms towards Darry. He joined them. "Aw come on Steve you can come too. I don't have cooties." That was the first time he had heard Ponyboy's voice in a long time. He gladly joined, thanking God again that the kid was still around and would apparently still be around for a long time coming.


	15. All is Well

Darry's Pov

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

**Darry's Pov**

It was storming out and a roofer certainly couldn't work in those conditions. The company would be littered with lawsuits if we did. So I had come to visit my brother figuring with Two-Bit at school and Soda and Steve at work, Ponyboy might enjoy the company.

I walked into the hospital room. He was asleep. Weather he was tired due to the battery of tests the doctors put him through to explain his recovery or just extremely bored I didn't know. His cheeks were rosy and his skin no longer a pale or yellowish color. About ten pounds had been added on to what had been a seventy-five pound body. His hair was still shabby but no longer seemed quiet as lifeless.

I sat in a chair by my brother's bedside and gave him a slight nudge hoping that he didn't actually feel tired but was board. I would hate to wake him up from a nap that was needed. "Hey Pony, wake up." Two grey green eyes, identical to my mother's, stared up at me. A small smile followed.

"Hey Darry, storm get too rough?"

"Yep, so looks likes it's me and you pal." A yawn protruded from Ponyboy's mouth.

"Glad, I'm so bored, nothing good to draw and I finished the book you brought me this morning." I shouldn't be surprised. Ponyboy was as fast a reader as he was a runner; and that was no slow speed.

"I'll bring you another one soon. _Carpetbaggers_ sound good?"

"I thought you didn't want me to read that one."

"Well it didn't stop you when you were fourteen so I reckon since you're nearly sixteen you could read it again. Besides you handled it better then Two-Bit or Soda would; if they would read that is." Ponyboy and I both laughed.

It was so good to here him laugh. There was a time I thought I'd never here him laugh again. His laugh was such a welcome sound. I never thought I'd laugh again either but thank God I can. Ponyboy's alive. I prayed and prayed he would be and God answered. He brought me my brother back.

"You okay Dar; you looked kind of funny for a minute." I nodded.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Loads better. Wish I could have something descent to eat. I actually had brustle sprouts for lunch, brustle sprouts. I thought hospitals were here to make you better not to make you barf."

I smiled. Ponyboy never would think it of himself but he is really a funny guy, good since of humor, good clean since of humor. He reminded me of our dad that way.

Our dad was always making funny remarks. Sometimes they were well kind of dumb but sometimes like Ponyboy's they were clever. Thank God I could still hear those smart remarks.

"I'll bring you something, healthy of course or the doctor might not like but it will taste better then this crap. How about some baked chicken, corn and potatoes."

"That's healthy?"

"Better then McDonalds. I'll go home and cook it and then Soda and I'll eat up here."

"You don't have too. I…I'll be fine really." Ponyboy just wouldn't let anyone do anything for him.

"I don't mind, actually haven't had something that good in awhile. Soda's been cooking. Can you imagine?"

Another smile crossed my brother's face. Sodapop cooked some, for lack of better word original recipes." It liked to have driven my mother crazy but she never said anything. You just can't be mad at Soda for long and his creativity always brightened an otherwise boring or terrible day.

"I can imagine, probably made green pancakes and burgers with chocolate sauce."

"Just about. I guess I'll go start dinner unless you want to play a quick game of cards. How about War or Five Card Stud?" I nodded to the deck of cards on Pony's nightstand.

"Cards sound good, I'm tired of solitaire. How about Egyptian Ratscrew 1? One of the nurses taught me. It's pretty fun and it's about the closest thing to exercise anybody's letting me get in this place."

That was about the weirdest name for a card game I had ever heard. I wondered how it could be considered exercise. "Okay kiddo, show me how you play."

"Basically you have doubles and sandwiches. If two cards of the same number, like two twos, come up you try to be the first to slap them and get them. So If I play a two of hearts and you play a two of clubs then the first to slap those cards gets the pile of cards we've played and gets to go again starting a new pile. A sandwich would be like a two of clubs being between a three of hearts and a three of diamonds. Got it so far."

It was complicated but I had a feeling I'd get it eventually so I nodded. "Yeha, I got it buddy."

"Okay then," he yawned bordly, "Now there are rules for face cards too. If I draw an Ace then you have four chances to get an ace, a king, a queen or a jack. If you don't then I get the cards played so far and get to go again. You get three chances if I get a king, two for a queen and one for a jack. Still understand?"

"I'll get it as we go."

"Good now you can't look at your cards until you set it on the pile. If more then two people are playing people can slap in or back into the game by hitting a double or sandwich. Some people give a penalty for slapping something that isn't a double or sandwich but that can wait until you get good. Ready?"

I nodded and we began. It wasn't long before I could see just why Ponyboy had called this good exercise. You had to use a keen eye and have fast reflexes. A couple of times we'd slap at the same time. If that would happen Ponyboy'd usually laugh or smile. It had been so long since I'd seen him so, so happy.

To my surprise I was having fun too. All the worries I had about my brother's health had disappeared for the time being and we were just two brothers having a good time. You might say it was like being a kid again. I was getting to act my age and Ponyboy was able to act his.

When his hand hit mine again a winked. "Bet you love playing this with the nurses, don't you kiddo." My brother's ears turned red, just like our mom's would. He isn't exactly a ladies man, a bit shy around the opposite sex which only makes them like him more.

"Only Agnes plays it with me. She says she plays it with the docs and nurses' in the lounge. She learned it from a dude under arrest here at the hospital"

"That's a shame. Could you imagine Dallas having to be under room arrest? He'd go nuts wouldn't he?" I regretted saying this after I did because our friends were still a sensitive subject for my brother and I was kind of afraid upsetting him. It might not be good for his heart.

To my surprise however he just sort of smiled. "I think he would have driven the nurse's crazier. I could just see one of the younger one's getting a little surprise from behind."

I gave a sigh of relief. Thank God Ponyboy had his sense of humor back and his health. I looked at the clock. 'Well I better head out. I've been here two hours and I know you've got to be hungry as I am."

"I could eat a horse." Coming from somebody named Ponyboy this was a rather funny remark.

"I'll be back soon. I'll bring Soda and some food. I'll ask Dr. Wallace if you can have some Pepsi and Cake." Ponyboy's mouth watered. He hadn't had either of these in weeks, almost months.

"See you Darry." I waved and walked out of the room.

**Soda's Pov**

I was the first to get to Pony's room. Couldn't wait to see him. I worry about him a lot even though I know he's not dying anymore, thank God. I'd be lost without him. He's really fun to be around when he's in a good mood and I can talk to him real easily. Mom used to say we were like twins who were born a few years apart.

"Hey Pony." My brother looked up from a Bible, probably the only book in the room he hadn't been all the way through yet.

"Hey Soda," Darry walked in with a picnic basket, "hey Darry."

"Hey buddy. Got some food here."

"Looks great." We said our prayers- mom and dad never let us eat without doing this- and began to eat. Pony really seemed to enjoy the food. Somehow I doubt hospital food is much different then what our high school served. I still was unnerved at the thought of that food, if you could call it that.

Ponyboy ate a little less then half of everything, even the chocolate cake which I knew he had been going crazy without. "Eat up kiddo. We got to get some meat on those bones of yours. Don't you like the stuff I made?"

Ponyboy smiled and pushed his plate away. "Food's great but I eat anymore and I'll Ralph." Darry sighed.

"Got to get you used to eating more."

I was glad my brother could eat anything. A little more then a week ago he couldn't eat anything and it didn't seem like he ever would again. Half a plate was better then none; and an underweight Pony was better then no Pony at all.

_**I don't know if the game existed back then but it sure is fun.**_


	16. Felling Better

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

**Reader's Pov**

Ponyboy lying bed daydreaming. He was waiting for the nurse to come and check his vitals, not that he needed her to. He knew he was just fine but the doctors wouldn't let him out if he didn't.

All of a sudden there were voices in the hall and footsteps. "Helloooo nurse." Two-Bit walked in, a little girl tagging along clutching his hand. She wore two braided pigtails and a faded flannel dress. It was Two-Bit's sister, Alexandra, Ponyboy recognized her.

"Hey yawl."

"Hey, kiddo. Lexi wanted to see for herself you were okay."

"I brought you a card." she said sheepishly holding up a small piece of paper.

Ponyboy smiled at her. "Well thanks Lexi." The little girl walked over slowly and handed Ponyboy the card, then ran and hid behind her brother. Ponyboy opened it up. In sloppy, misspelled, crayoned seven-year old handwriting it said:

_To Ponyboy get well please because you're cool, love Lexi. _It was sweet really. Little kids might be annoying sometimes but Johnny was right, they were green, so green and innocent. Two-Bit picked up Lexi and sauntered over to the bed. He sat down.

"So how you doing kid?"

"A lot better. Can't wait to get out of this place though."

"I'll bet." Two-Bit said. There was a pause and Lexi crawled over to hug Ponyboy. He had known Lexi her whole life and although never spent much time with the seven year old appreciated the jester. It was good to know someone cared.

"You're really better?"

"Yep."

"Good cause I don't think Two-Bit wants you to die, me neither."

Thank God for little kids they have an innocence to them, maybe he made little kids so the rest of us can learn a thing or to. The bible does say you have to enter Heaven you need childlike faith in God and in Christ, in his redemption. I smiled at the thought.

Darlene, one of my nurses, walked in. "Check up time Ponyboy." I rolled my eyes and Two-Bit just winked at the nurse. Lexi let go and went back to Two-Bit. She wasn't so much in the way but I was glad the nurse didn't have to tell her to leave.

Check up time meant it was time for my vitals. First a blood pressure cup was placed around my arm and squeezed tightly. Not the most fun part of a routine but you get used to it. Then my temperature is taken, usually orally.

Next comes the stethoscope and then the part I dread. They take my blood to check for infections and sugar levels. I hate that part. I've got a bit of a phobia with needles and kind of hate being pocked and prodded like some scientist's guinea pig. I put a brave face though and acted like it didn't bother me.

Darlene finished that part and gave me a smile. "Time to check your weight." She turned to Two-Bit. "Can you help me get Ponyboy over to the scales?" He nodded. I no longer have Cardiomyopathy or pneumonia but my weight makes me weak. Until I reach 95 pounds I'm stuck here.

The scales were just out in the hall. I held onto a little bar to keep my balance and then Two-Bit helped me down. I hate needing help so much but thank God that I'm alive. Fifteen years aint long enough to live.

Darlene smiled once I was back in bed. "93 and one half pounds, you're doing excellently and your vitals are perfect considering. If its okay with Doctor Wallace you might be out of here the day after tomorrow, maybe earlier." she said and left.

I had to grin at this. It had been ages since I'd been home, slept in my own bed with Sodapop's arm around me. Two-Bit laughed. "I imagine you're feeling like a ray of sunshine." Lexi giggled at her brother's remark.

"Guess I am." I looked at Lexi changing the subject.

"So Lexi where is your brother taking you after here?"

"The movies, we're going to see the King and I. Mommy says Two-Bit needs some……."she thought amount, "Oh yeha cul- cul-tu-re. Too much Mickey and stuff."

"Sounds fun." I winked at Two-Bit, who raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which we better be going. See ya kid."

"Yeha bye Two-Bit, bye Lexi."

She came back to hug me again. I doubt Lexi will ever be one of those trashy girls. She's one of those sweet Shirley Temple like kids or something. A real smarty like her brother too, just not lazy.

"Bye Pony." Lexi got up and Two-Bit hoisted her on to his shoulders. I waved and they left. Yeha little kids our great.

About thirty minutes later Doctor Wallace walked in. He's nice enough, as far as doctors go, I guess. He had my charts in his hand. "Hello Ponyboy. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good. No pain in my chest, breathing normally and didn't feel sick when I ate my lunch."

"That's good to hear. Darlene tells me you've almost reached the weight goal I set up for your release."

"Yes sir."

"Well based on that and pending the results of another biopsy you can go home Saturday." That was two and a half days away. Still another biopsy, the first was bad enough. At least this time it wasn't to find out if I was sick. They just wanted to make sure I was healthy, this would be my third.

"When will I have it?"

"Around six thirty. Your brothers should be up here around that time. I already called them. I'm very glad to find you healthy and hope your biopsy tells us the same. No food for he rest of the day until afterwards, got it?"

I nodded. "Sure thing."

"We'll be doing an internal biopsy. You know all about this of course. It will take some recovery time but you should be fine when you go home although to be safe and considering your malnutrition you should take it easy, just for a while. Can you promise me you'll do this?"

I nodded. It wouldn't be that difficult; Darry would probably mother hen me for ages after I got home. He is a bit on the over protective side of the spectrum.

"Very good then I'll be on my way." And so I was left to wait on my biopsy.


	17. All's Well That Ends Well

I do not own The Outsiders or any names songs, plays or books I mention

**I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_** or any names songs, plays or books I mention**

**About Seven Thirty P.M Soda's Pov**

Some orderlies wheeled Ponyboy's gurney into recovery. He had tubes up is nose. I think it was a safety precaution or something. He looked so tiny but not so much as when he was on that ventilator.

Darry and I each grabbed one of Ponyboy's hands. We wanted to be there close by when he came around. Darry sort stroked Ponyboy's left hand. "Come on buddy rise and shine.

"Mmmhm," Ponyboy moaned.

"Hey honey." I said gently.

Two grayish eyes met mine. Boy did he look doped up. "No fwash pho...phopography." I looked at Darry who laughed. the kid was as loopy as a lolly pop.

"They gave you some good stuff didn't they baby." A large goofy smile spread across Ponyboy's face. This was the brother I knew. "Gonna fwy." he fell back asleep. I wanted to laugh, I really did.

"Thanks God." I whispered. Ponyboy was alright; it seemed to me that he was himself. I was so glad God had given us our little brother back. He made life worth living.

"Get some sleep kiddo." Darry whispered stroking Ponyboy's hair. Ever since I can remember Darry has done that to Ponyboy, his way of showing affection.

**Reader's Pov**

It was a sticky hot June afternoon at the Curtis residence. Sodapop Curtis was mopping the kitchen floor seemingly dancing with the mop to the tune of _Hound Dog_. How this qualified as mopping, his older brother wasn't so sure but at least Soda was doing some sort of cleaning.

On his part Darry was dusting the mantle and bookshelf. The many pictures of their family, mostly smiling, flooded the mantel. A toothless Pony here, a tongue pocked out Sodapop there and a smirk from himself in between. There were his parents who always seemed to radiate an air of an unfailing passion for one another as well.

The bookshelf was full of books belonging manly to Ponyboy and their mother. Athletic and Academic awards from the eldest and youngest Curtis adorned the top most shelf while numerous rodeo and dance awards adorned the one below from Sodapop.

Sodapop stopped and looked at the clock, putting the mop up and drying the floor.

"Almost time to pick up Ponyboy."

"Yep." Scruffy barked in the distance from the bedroom. She certainly would be happy to see her owner _'and,_Darry though _he'll be glad to see her to.'_It was no secret how much Ponyboy adored his Christmas gift. She was a good dog, faithful, loyal and true. To be frank all a dog ever should be and more.

**Pony's Pov**

Sodapop grinned at me as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Feel good to wear normal cloths again?" I nodded. My brothers had bought me a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt. I love the pjs Mrs. Matthews had made me and the hospital gown wasn't so unbearable; but I still felt more at home in this particular outfit. It was baggy, very baggy but I certainty looked tuffer in it then the previous one I mentioned.

"Mr. Curtis your ride is here." Darlene showed up pushing a red wheelchair. I frowned at the sight of it. "Hospital policy." she said seeing my distain. I could walk. "Besides you should really take it easy for a while until you get a bit stronger." I was perfectly healthy except for being quite a bit underweight.

"It's just this once kiddo." Darry said and I begrudgingly got into the wheelchair. At least I would be going home at last. As we strolled, or in my case rolled, down the corridors various nurses and doctors waved at me. I was so thankful God had healed me. I no longer needed their machines and constant vigilance. I was going to grow up normally, at least as much as possible for me.

When we got home Darry insisted on helping me up the steps like I couldn't do it myself or something. I know he means well by it and that he just worries because I was so sick and haven't gotten my strength back yet; but it still is sort of degrading.

We walked in the door and I plopped on the sofa sighing with relief. I had missed this place something awful. Home really is where the heart is.

I heard the sound of scurrying paw prints and Scruffy ran into the room She1 saw me, wagged her tail and jumped onto the sofas beside me. I scratched her behind her ear. "Hey Scruffy, did you miss me." Scruffy barked as if to answer me. She was full of more energy then I'd ever seen her have.

"I'd say Scruffy about summed it up." Soda dropped down on the other side of me and flung an arm over my shoulder then he turned to me. "We really are glad to have you with us, you know." I nodded. I was home and healthy at last.

**_Author's Note_**

**_Thank You for all your love and support over the past couple of years. This is one of the best things I've written and your reviews have made all the difference. There will be a sequal sometime in the future but I don't know when._**

_**1. I accidentally have made Scruffy switch from boy to girl a lot but Scruffy is and always was meant to be a she.**_


End file.
